Sing Sing a Song!
by AngelofMusic2
Summary: What happens when our loved Harry Potter characters go off for a night of karioking? YOU tell ME! You chose the songs and who sings them! Read and Review no flames


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters but I wish I did.because then I can make them do things that I want them to do.Well I already make Ron do things. Ron!Muse: O.O  
  
AOM2: ahhhahahahaha  
  
Ron!Muse: . Are you going to make me do anything embarrassing?  
  
AOM2: Well you all WILL be at a karaoke bar so..  
  
Ron!Muse: Scuse me while I go kill myself. ::walks towards a cliff::  
  
AOM2: O.O!!!  
  
Hermione!Muse: ::coming out of no where:: NOOOOOOOOO  
  
Ron!Muse: ::falls backwards and Hermione crashes into him:: AGH DAMNIT  
  
Hermione!Muse: YOU CANT DIE YOU MUST SING TO ME  
  
AOM2: -_- this was supposed to be a disclaimer.  
  
A/N: Guys. I'm insane. I really am. Therefore most of the laid back Harry Potter characters are going to turn into SINGING FOOLS!! There's going to be MINOR slash- VERY minor, but there'll be lots o pairs.  
  
Mainly the Potter gang is going to be going to a Karioke Bar, singing songs and whatnot. I want to have ANY ideas for songs- the dumber the better. So, without anything else, BYE  
  
Harry's P.O.V  
  
Who's brightass idea was this? Who the hell said "Hey, I heard that the magic community is bringing a Karioke bar to Hogsmeade! We should go check it out!" What jackass would even THINK of HUMILIATING themselves like this?  
  
Ok, come on, I was trying to be cool.  
  
All right, I admit it- I wasn't thinking. The words just king of slipped out. Probably induced by alcohol. Even though I wasn't drinking.. I'm not helping my case, am I?  
  
BAH, well the POINT I'm trying to make is that I began the whole embarrassing IDEA of going to the bar because Katie Bell was talking about how she, her mom and her dad used to go singing every Friday and sometimes on Saturdays when she was five.  
  
Psycho. But a very pretty psycho.  
  
Anyway.  
  
Ahem.  
  
So, I began this idea of a group of hormonal, slightly crazed witches and wizards going to a cheesy "bar" singing God knows what in front of drunk strangers, never being able to show our faces anywhere ever again! STUPID HARRY STUPID oww that hurt.damn Dobby.  
  
Yes, I am sitting in this bar (which really isn't a bar because they don't sell alcholic drinks.that also means that I lied about the drunk strangers but that is NOT the point) listening to some blond haired blye eyed bimbo screech about how "she's with us". Yeah I don't know who you are either and I don't WANT to unlike you. Freak.  
  
Just in case you were wondering, they did have muggle songs as well as wizarding songs. I hope you care.  
  
We must make a great site to see.look at us all.  
  
Here, I have a word of advice for you- don't ever mention a stupid idea in a Gryfindor Common Room. HALF OF THE FLIPPIN HOUSE IS HERE!!! Once Parvati and Lavender overheard, the whole room knew and were making plans to come.  
  
So it was me, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, Katie, Angelina, Lee and Alicia who entered Sing! Sing! and are currently taking a huge table up. Well, three tables pushed together anyway.  
  
Do you know WHY half these people came? Because they all have hidden crushes on one another and once one found out the other was coming, they were coming even if they would've rather spent the night with their penises caught between their zippers. That hurts.  
  
ANYway!  
  
We're really doing anything.sitting here, watching this guy wail about how he was moving out or something.the guys are just staring at one another moodily.most of them anyway, Dean and Seamus were sneaking glances at one another. They thought they were stealthy.how stupid. And look, Hermione's staring, wide mouthed at Ron, her elbow in a bowl of peanuts. Lavender and Parvati are laughing over something (probably stupid) and Katie, Angelina and Alicia are all whispering, those secret GIRL smiles on their faces. Yeah you think guys don't see them. Well we DO! Bitches. Not really but shh, I know you people won't tell.  
  
"ALL righty, that was Herman Mookman with HIS rendition of I'm Movin' Out by Billy Joel! I'm sure we can all agree that was absolutely dreadful eh?!" Oh my GOD I hate this guy, I really do. Do you just SEE him? Listen, he's wearing a big, yellow and black checkered coat, a maroon shirt, bright blue pants and neon green sneakers. No joke. Oh and if you look at his face, what do you see? That's right, that IS one of those stupid muggle things with the fake nose and bushy eyebrow things attached to the glasses. Oh God and his insane voice.it's just too much for a kid to take!  
  
"Alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll righty then!!! I'm sure that we'll have another BRAVE, untalented kid come up here in a minute! Please wait while the lazy ass band members take a break." He turns to the band. "YOU MOTHER FINGERS DON'T DO ANYTHING!" Turning back to us he says "I'll give you a moment to collect yourselves. While you wait enjoy a fresh delicious butterbeer and eat it down with some chocolate frogs- the only treat that moves as you eat, causing your feat to move to the beat. " at this point he starts to rap, rhyming everything with.well I think you get the picture.  
  
Parvati turns to us. "Come on guys, we came here to go up and sing, not just sit here and stare at one another."  
  
"That's what you think," I hear Neville mumble so quietly under his breath, staring at Ginny. DO YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN?!  
  
"You're all afraid, aren't you?" prods Lavender, laughing- about what I don't know. I really don't.  
  
"Well I don't see YOU volunteering Lavender," says Lee, an annoyed look on his face. Yup, I'm just eating berttie bott's every flavors and watching.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that." I look around and see George's nose turning red, staring at Lee with annoyance. Luckily, I'm the only one who heard that.  
  
"Well SOMEONE has to go!" says Hermione in that annoying high pitched whine of hers. "That insane owner was so annoyed when we asked for a table together!"  
  
We all look at one another.someone has to go..  
  
End Prologue  
  
A/N: CORNY ENDING CORNY ENDING WEEEEE but it's just the freaking prologue guys!! You see how I'm being a good and not cussing? That's because I want this to be PG!!! YAY!!! ::dances about::  
  
So anyway, here's the deal. I want YOU GUYS to tell me who you want to see go first, what song you want them to sing and any other ideas you may have. Just throw songs out at me- though I warn you, I might not know a lot of them. I'm big on Broadway and don't listen to most rock songs- but hey, I have friends who do so don't be shy, request anything.  
  
And any people who have a sick obsession with flames- don't flame me. I'll just remove it.  
  
READ AND REVIEW IM BEGGING YOU!!  
  
Ron!Muse: ::sighs:: there she goes.  
  
AOM2: SHUT UP AND BANANAS!!  
  
Ron!Muse: ::to Harry:: she's forgotten her medication again, hasn't she?  
  
AOM2: I want a monkey so I can get his bananas..  
  
Harry!Muse: Have you seen what she's made me say? DO YOU THINK I ACT LIKE THAT IN REAL LIFE??!  
  
Hermione!Muse: I know for a fact that you do.  
  
Harry!Muse: -_- shut up 


End file.
